


Satan Works Hard, but We Works Harder

by PerahuKertas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Another chatfic, Domesticity, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, but happy ending, chatfic, jisung is oblivious like always, kinda angsty, minho is whipped to jk, okay angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Kookie <3I don’t know anyone named Jungkook+82-2-145-0xxxRiTE after I murder ur ass no ones gonna know a jeon jungkook anymoreKookie <3With all due respect I think you’ve gotten the wrong number, sir, ma’am or whatever+82-2-145-0xxxDon’t play thiz shit on me junggpk or ill really will murder u right now and am not!!afraid to do the same with ur hoe too you bitch!!





	Satan Works Hard, but We Works Harder

**+**

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

You’re a dead motherfucker

**Kookie <3**

???

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

Bitch, forget it. We’re over. Im blocking u son of a bis

**Kookie <3**

Mark hyung? Is this you?

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

u LITLLE SHIT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!1 DON’T fuvk with me jeon jungkook!!

**Kookie <3**

I don’t know anyone named Jungkook

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

RiTE after I murder ur ass no ones gonna know a jeon jungkook anymore

**Kookie <3**

With all due respect I think you’ve gotten the wrong number, sir, ma’am or whatever

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

Don’t play thiz shit on me junggpk or ill really will murder u right now and am not!!

afraid to do the same with ur hoe too you bitch!!

**Kookie <3**

Right, you can’t even type properly. Just like I said, you shouldn’t send this to me

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

Liar liar pants on fire

Well I hope ur dick too

**Kookie <3**

Look

Unless your friend look like me or I suddenly have a friend with spicy drama

You got the wrong number

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

bITCH

Is this one of ur hoes agaun i see??

who IS THIS GUY

TELL ME

**Kookie <3**

Lol

I don’t know who is this Jungkook guy

But seems like you’re whipped af with him

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

I AM NOT WHIPPED TO YOU SHITFACE

**Kookie <3**

Okay

_[VID_134]_

Happy now

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

aSHSFSFFgsfGSjsh

**Kookie <3**

I can’t believe I do this

In a cafe

for your proof

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

look I can explain

I JUST FORMAT MY PHONE BCUZ ITS TOO DAMN SLOW

and all data is erased and I MEANT ALL

I thought I remember my bf’s pn

**Kookie <3**

Right

It’s so classic I don’t even surprised

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

hhshhshshshsh

forget I did this. forget everything I said about my bf

**Kookie <3**

Your boyfriend

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

Yh am so sorry

I didnt know how I got ur number mixed with him hikd

**Kookie <3**

It’s okay, I guess

You didn’t do anything criminal

Just a misunderstanding

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

lolololol ik!

this shit always happens to me cuz I never actually

remember anynone’s number

**Kookie <3**

Oh my

Imagine how much Jungkook you screamed on

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

sTOP

Drop thius off imma go now

bye

and sorry

**Kookie <3**

Wait

I’ve showed you my face

Send your selca too

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

What? Why?

**Kookie <3**

Why?

It’s not fair

You could’ve done something to my face later

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

lmao why would I do that

**Kookie <3**

No guarantee

So

?

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

Fine here u go, im still mad actually

so its not like its decent or anything

**Kookie <3**

Its

You look fine

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

lmao thanksss? 11/10?

**Kookie <3**

7.5

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

bitch dont shove my looks rate under the bus

**Kookie <3**

I actually thought you’re older

But well

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

and why??

**Kookie <3**

No reason

I just hope the things get fixed up

with that Jungkook

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

lmaoo no i wouldnnt I already dump his dumb ass

**Kookie <3**

I

You just called him your boyfriend though

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

I DID THAT WHEN I MAD DONT @ ME MR

**Kookie <3**

Fine

Mr. Whipped

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

Bitch how dare u

**Kookie <3**

Did you just call a stranger a bitch

Like, you don’t even know me in person

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

I Ddnt need to meet u in oerson to know ur a little bitch

shit

snit

sjitt

**Kookie <3**

You ok there?

**+82-2-145-0xxx**

that motherfuvker text me immm

ill deal with his ass

but ill be back to you too later!

**Kookie <3**

Ok?

Take your time

Save **+82-2-145-0xxx** as: **Mr. Whipped**? [Yes] [No]

Save **Kookie <3 **as: **another little bicth**? [Yes] [No]

.

.

.

**~^We deserves some muffins^~**

**SquirrelTeeth**

guys

something interesting

has happened to me

**bangbang**

That can’t be that interesting but

shoot

**SquirrelTeeth**

Icb the only thing you found interesting

is literally only woojin hyung

mr whipped

**bangbang**

If that’s an attempt to roast me ur failed

**chunkbean**

yea cuz it’s the truth

**bangbang**

shut up bin

**SquirrelTeeth**

So anyways, do you guys wants to know or not

**chunkbean**

sure sure, spill the tea sis

**SquirrelTeeth**

so this wrong number dude

had text me

and thought I was his bf whos cheating with him

lolz

**bangbang**

So? What did u said?

**chunkbean**

I’ve through tht too but this person send me nudes

and it was

yuck

**SquirrelTeeth**

He didn’t believe me even though I already send him my pic

I had to send vid to prove

He called him all the words in dictionary its too funy

**bangbang**

poor him, luckily me and woojin never through anything like that

**chunkbean**

We get it

you love ur husband hyung shutup

**SquirrelTeeth**

Binnie’s right so anyways

I asked him a pic back, and he’s not that bad

to cheat on, I mean

**chunkbean**

show us

**bangbang**

but he didn’t sent a nude aint he

**SquirrelTeeth**

what

no

if he did I’ll delete that immediately

_[screenshoot_13]_

**bangbang**

hes not bad but not better than woojin, still

**chunkbean**

lololol h y u n g

but he called u a bitch

**SquirrelTeeth**

Because I rate him 7.5 so

**chunkbean**

he kinda looks those fuckboi type right

**SquirrelTeeth**

eh

how did u even know

you’re an expert with this

because u too

**chunkbean**

jisung

I quit

**SquirrelTeeth**

Quit yeah right

**bangbang**

I’d rather we’re not talking about binnie’s past

**chunkbean**

IT’S NOT A PAST

it was a PHASE

we were all through that phase

**bangbang**

no

**SquirrelTeeth**

no

**bangbang**

so guys, today me and woojin

together ofc we went to kindergarten cuz its woojin’s cousin 1st day!!

im hella excited cuz kids are so cute and am consider about something

**chunkbean**

I don’t wanna hear anything about it

**SquirrelTeeth**

me neither

**bangbang**

I hate y’all

icb I call yous my kids

.

.

.

**@Why don’t we get paid 4 breathing@**

**meanhoe**

ahshshhISHhskHSKhskHSK

**netfelix**

what happened

**hwangbitsh**

lol ignore him, he’s been screaming @public I need 2 leave him

**meanhoe**

AHSHSHSJmlJSkjd I fuckinggg hate himmmmm I want ti murderrrr himmmmm

and set his body on fire!!

then donate his dust to taco bell

**hwangbitsh**

why taco bell?

**netfelix**

jin, what happened to him

**hwangbitsh**

same old story lix, same old sotry

**meanhoe**

ICB HE DID THIS TO ME

AFTER ALL THIS TIME

**hwangbitsh**

oh boy here we go again

**netfelix**

Min, are you crying rn?

**hwangbitsh**

yeah he is, he’s weeping and wetting my clothes with his tears

**netfelix**

I thought you left him

**hwangbitsh**

I wanted to,

but he’ll destroy public facilities so

**meanhoe**

I really hate him

**hwangbitsh**

we all do min, but you still fell for him

**netfelix**

Jinnie’s right, he had warned you too many times Min

you actually could do so much better

than him

**meanhoe**

y’all dnot understand

I fucking kmow it I’ve fell into a croc pit

its juts!!

I canr let go of him idk why it really huts me

**netfelix**

It hurt us too to see you like this

**hwangbitsh**

I don’t

**netfelix**

Jin

**hwangbitsh**

well sort of

**meanhoe**

imm so dumb Im over his ass this time I reallu do

I will not get nacjk there again never!

**hwangbitsh**

You only get over his ass not his D

**netfelix**

Jin

**hwangbitsh**

? I aint said anything wrong am i

**meanhoe**

I fucking hate you birch get off me

**hwangbitsh**

after you screamed @ phone to come over to comfort you??

how rude

**netfelix**

So where are you guys right now again?

**hwangbitsh**

We’re at Min’s he’s a piled messed up of tears

he kinda force me to do this though

**netfelix**

I don’t really busy right now, should I come over too?

**meanhoe**

I love felix I’ll love you even more if you bring foods with you

**hwangbitsh**

dude

**netfelix**

on my way

**Author's Note:**

> ik i shoulld update on my another fic but this is came on my mind lol i love whipped minho  
> i love y'all sso much for even reading this tbh


End file.
